


Be Concerned

by NightSkyBear



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, Broken Tyler, Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Josh will help Tyler, Josh's family is rich, M/M, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Tyler is 16, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler is poor, he has to take care of his three siblings, he's abused daily by the drunk he once called 'dad' and everything gets too much for him, he finally breaks.





	1. A Car, A Torch, A Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Well, i never left but whatever

"Tyler! Bring your ass down here! I thought i told you to clean up this mess!"

Tyler shot up out of bed, his brother Zack looked at Tyler with fear, Tyler gave him a reassuring smile.

"Get Maddy and Jay and hide in the closet and lock the doors. Cover your ears." Tyler ordered softly, Zack nodded and stumbled out of bed and ran for his sister and brother's shared room.

Tyler made sure that they were out of the room before going downstairs, he stood before his stepfather and prepared for his punishment.

"Tyler. I thought i told you to clean this mess-" he pointed to the beer cans and liquor glasses-"But it's still here. Why?" Jason questioned, he glared at Tyler.

"I-I had to get t-the kids ready for school and i had to go t-to school and i have to w-work on Fridays after school." Tyler excused, Jason wasn't having any of Tyler's excuses, when he wanted it done, it'd better be done or you get punished.

He slapped Tyler and made the small boy lose his balance and fall, Jason took off his belt and hit Tyler with it until the boy had huge lashes. He then let the boy clean up the mess and sent him to his room. 

Tyler headed straight for the closet, he knocked the secret knock and Zack opened the door and they all held on to Tyler, he eldest boy saw that they all had tears in their eyes.

"Tyler are you okay?" Zack questioned, Tyler nodded, and pulled the children off him, his body stung badly, he was sure there was a rip in his skin but he paid no attention to it.

"Guys it's getting late, you should go to sleep. Maddy, don't forget to lock the door and don't open it if the person doesn't give the knock." Tyler told her softly, Maddy nodded with a frown, she took her little brother who was 3 into their bedroom, Tyler heard the lock click and smiled with a nod, he would usually give them a bed time story or sing them to sleep but tonight he just felt tired so he decided to just use the walkie-talkie and sing to them before bed.

"Your turn, let's just go to sleep, we'll be fine, i got you guys." Tyler assured, he guided his brother to the bed next to his and pulled the covers back and let Zack lay back down. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and laid in his bed, he grabbed the walkie-talkie out his nightstand and turned it on.

Maddy assured him that they were there, he then began to sing them the song his mom sand to them before she died, Tyler often thought about his mom, she loved them all with all her heart and protected them from all dangers, it hurt Tyler and Zack the most since they remembered her and shared more memories of her than the other younger two.

Tyler heard his siblings snores and he rolled on to his side and tried to sleep, his eyes were just closed, he was still aware of everything.

He heard the door squeak open and he opened his eyes, he didn't dare look behind him, he heard quiet footsteps nearing towards him, he felt the bed shift and he whimpered, tears immediately rolling down his bruised cheek, Jason shushed him and combed his fingers through Tyler's hair.

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the sound of a belt buckle and pants fall to the floor, his body trembled when he felt his pants and boxers being slid down. He cried out loud when he felt himself being flipped to his stomach and pinned down.

He didn't sleep that night, he only cried and tried to get the feeling of shame and disgust off. 

The same thing happened again for a few more nights, Tyler could only lay down and take it.

\---

"Tyler? Wake up, Jay's hungry," Tyler heard being whispered, he opened his eyes, feeling dried tears on his face, he sat up and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot through his behind, he sniffed and pushed through the pain. He sat up and slowly got out of bed. 

Zack was looking at him worriedly, Tyler studied the boy's face, he had bags under his eyes and he looked tired. Tyler frowned, the boy was only ten, he shouldn't have bags under his eyes, he should be out playing with his friends and having a normal childhood.

"Okay buddy, is  _he_ here?" Tyler questioned his little brother, Zack shook his head.

"He went out. I think he ran out of beer so he might be out a long time." Zack explained, Tyler opened the door and walked with a slight limp to his youngest siblings room, he gave the knock and Maddy opened the door.

"Hey Mads, are you hungry too?" Tyler questioned, he bent down to his sister's level and smiled, Maddy nodded and had a bright smile on her face, Jay came running and wrapped his tiny arms around Tyler.

"Hi Tyler! I'm hungry 'nd Zacky said he can't make food without you," Jay whined, Tyler chuckled at his brother, he suddenly had a nice idea.

"How about we go to the diner on 5th street? Would you guys like that?" Tyler suggested, all three of the kids cheered and jumped around, Tyler smiled genuinely at them. He loved his siblings with all his heart, they were the only family he had left and he intended to protect them no matter what.

"Okay let's get ready," Tyler beamed, he loved taking his siblings places, they never get to go anywhere but school and back, Tyler didn't have a lot of money so he could barely afford to take them anywhere but this week his check came in and he earned quite a bit of money.

Zack rushed to his and Tyler's room and pulled out an outfit and ran to the bathroom, Tyler chuckled and went to Maddy's and Jay's room and pulled out light blue overalls and a yellow shirt, he placed it on the top of the dresser and went to look for Maddy's clothes. 

He grabbed a short blue dress and little leggings, he put Jay on his overalls and sent him to Zack so he could help him brush his teeth. He then started to get Maddy dressed but she stopped and look at him with a determined smile.

"m'five, i can do it i'm a big girl now," She smiled, Tyler raised an eyebrow with a smirk and handed her the clothes. She took off her shirt and skirt and slid the dress on and tugged the white leggings on, she grabbed her favorite blue shoes and put them on. 

Tyler laughed and shook his head. "They're on wrong Mads, the dress is inside out and so are the leggings, your shoes are on the wrong feet too," Tyler giggled, Maddy pouted and looked at her clothes she saw that they were wrong, she giggled at herself.

"I said i could put them on, i didn't say i could do it right," she giggled, she raised her arms so Tyler could help her, he slid the dress off and flipped it to the right side, he did the same with the leggings, he gave the back to the girl so she could put them on herself. 

This time she did it right and Tyler showed her which foot to put her shoes on, he went to the bathroom and sat the girl on the sink, he pulled out a brush and two hair ties, he brushed the girls hair into pigtails and watched her brush her teeth. 

He went to his and Zack's room to see what Zack put on, it was decent, a pair of blue jeans, basic black shirt and decent tennis shoes. He looked at the boy's hair, it was sticking up in every direction.

"Zack, your hair, we gotta do something about that, come on," Tyler motioned for the boy to come with him, he followed Tyler to the bathroom and stood and waited for Tyler to fix it.

Tyler grabbed a brush and brushed it down, it wouldn't stay down so he had to use some of his hair gel. Once all the kids were ready, Tyler went to get ready himself. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue, white and purple Mickey Mouse shirt, he took a quick shower and didn't bother with his hair. 

It didn't take him long to get ready, he slid into the nearest shoes and walked downstairs to where he figured his siblings were. 

"Alright guys, everyone ready? Jay c'mere," Tyler waved the boy over, Tyler grabbed the brown monkey backpack with a safety harness off the counter and strapped it to Jay, the little boy tends to run away when he sees something he likes or want to touch so Tyler bought it for the boy, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his brother.

Tyler made sure he had his wallet and they left the house, Tyler locking the door behind them. He wrapped the leash around his wrist and grabbed Maddy's hand and they walked to the diner.

\---

They had made it to the diner with no trouble, Tyler pushed the door open for hi siblings, they ran in and went to their usual seat. Tyler saw the blonde waitress that usually served them, her name was Jenna, she walked up to Tyler, pen and pad ready.

"Hey Tyler, i haven't seen you guys around lately," she pouted, Tyler chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, i was busy with school, didn't have the time to come so yeah," Tyler explained vaguely, Jenna nodded with a slight frown, she didn't know what was wrong with Tyler but she never did, Tyler was a closed book. She looked to Tyler's siblings and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys! How are you! Hey Jay!" Jenna beamed, the kids smiled at her and spoke back, they went into little conversation about their week before everyone was ready to order.

"I want pancake and bacon!" Zack chirped, Jenna wrote it down and looked to Maddy.

"I want french toast sticks," Maddy smiled, Jenna wrote it down and looked at Jay.

"Want chicken tendies," Jay giggled, Jenna again, scribbled it on her note pad.

"Tyler, would you like anything?" Jenna asked, Tyler shook his head, he felt like if he ate he'd throw up, remembering last night's events.

"I'll be back with your food," Jenna announced and walked to the kitchen. Tyler sighed and looked at it two youngest siblings across from him, they were coloring on a page on Jay's coloring book, Tyler rested his head on his fist and tapped on the table.

He glanced around the room and saw a boy with bright red hair, he examined the boy, he had a tattoo sleeve and Tyler squinted and saw he had gauges. The boy was sitting across the room so it was kinda hard to make out details. 

He was unknowingly staring at the boy until Zack snapped him back by calling his name. Tyler jumped and looked towards the younger boy sitting across from him, he didn't say anything.

"Tyler. Jenna asked you a question." Zack pointed to the blonde waitress, Tyler looked up and saw she had a slight smile, a shy smile.

"Sorry, repeat that please?" Tyler asked.

"I asked if you maybe wanted to go with me and my friends, we were going to the movies later and i didn't want to be a third wheel to two couples." Jenna repeated.

"Sorry. I can't. Very busy later." Tyler dismissed, he wasn't lying, he was pretty busy but with the way life is going and his problems with Jason, he didn't have time and he wasn't interested it dating anyway.

Jenna frown and she deflated but nodded understandingly and walked away to serve other people. Tyler didn't think much of it and was about to go back to staring at the red haired man until he caught Zack's frown.

"What?" Tyler asked, Zack sighed.

"Tyler.. You never go out, you're always either at school, or work or getting hit. You haven't done anything fun in so long, why won't you go with her? She's pretty and single and very nice, what's wrong?" Zack frowned, Tyler rolled his eyes, he didn't really care for Zack talking at the moment, his eyes drifted to the red haired boy, Zack snapped him back with a frustrated groan.

"Look Zack, everything i do, it's for you guys. If i go with her tonight and not home, Jason's going to get mad and take it out on one of you guys and i'll go to prison for murder because the day he so much as touch a single hair on you guys's is the day he's going to die." Tyler looked the boy in his eyes, he was serious, Zack knew he was dead serious about that. 

"But Tyler, he hits you why can't we call the police? Then he'd go to prison and we can be happy," Zack tried, Tyler sighed, his brother didn't understand, he was so innocent, Tyler would murder anyone without a second thought if they took that away from him.

"Because Zack, i'm 16 if we go to the police their going to split us up and put us in foster care, you guys are too young, it'll be fine, i'll be fine. When i turn 18 i'll take you all out of that house and give you the childhood you deserve, now i can't do that with a girlfriend dragging me down, i don't even like girls." Tyler mumbled the last part, before Zack could ask what he said Jenna slid food on the table.

"Here you guys go, i hope you don't mind Tyler but i made the three of them milkshakes, on the house." Jenna smiled slightly at Tyler, he shrugged and closed his eyes, a sudden sickness was over him and he had to throw up, he held his mouth and pushed passed Jenna and ran to the restroom, he pushed open the nearest stall and started to vomit, he thought back to last night and threw up even more, he felt so disgusting again, he felt like everyone could see how filthy he was.

He cried, he cried in the stall for 20 minutes before pulling himself together enough to clean himself up and leave the restroom, he felt didn't feel anything at the moment, his face was expressionless when he walked back to their table.

Jenna was still there, watching the children, she looked up at him worriedly.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Jenna worried, Tyler shrugged and looked at his siblings, they had frowns on their faces. Jenna tried to keep them happy but they thought their brother was sick.

"Guys, it's time to go. You can finish your milkshakes on the way home, let's go." Tyler ordered, his voice was emotionless too, Zack knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything. Zack slid out the booth and grabbed Maddy's hand, Tyler grabbed Jay's leash and wrapped it around his wrist. He pulled out his wallet and have Jenna 25 dollars, which was about how much it cost and he left. 

"What was that? You're acting weird," Zack asked, Tyler just kept his eyes forward and walked, only turning his head to check for cars when crossing the street.

He was silent the whole way home, he unlocked the door and let the kids in and do whatever. He went down into the basement and sat at the piano his mom gifted him for Christmas once, he played and got lost in the sound of the notes, the feeling of the keys, smooth keys, he began to sing a song he wrote called 'A Car, A Torch A Death' he got lost in the song.

That is, until he felt his phone vibrate, he hit the wrong note and groaned, he pulled out his phone and saw it was his co-worker calling him. He answered.

"What?" Tyler answered grumpily, Katrina chuckled.

"Hello to you too, anyways, the boss said you need to come in to work. Nick called in sick so it's up to you, you gotta be here in 15." Katrina informed, Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"I can't. I don't have any one to watch my siblings, is there anyone else who can do it?" Tyler asked, he heard Katrina hum and he figured she shook her head, she does it a lot.

"Sorry Ty, i gotta go, we're pretty busy. Just get down here." Katrina said before hanging up, Tyler sighed once again and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He stood up and walked up and out the basement, he saw Zack watching cartoons with Maddy and Jay and smiled slightly, he walked to them and looked towards Zack.

"Zack, i have to go to work and i don't have a babysitter for you guys. I need you to watch the little ones for a few hours, if they get hungry there are poptarts in the cabinets, only water to drink. No juice. And most important, if you hear Jason i want you to grab Mads and Jay and go up to our room and lock yourselves in. If he manages to get the door open i want you guys to go through the window and alert someone, understand?" Tyler ordered, Zack went wide eyed and rapidly shook his head.

"N-No Tyler, Y-You can't leave us here!" Zack panicked, Tyler frowned and bent down to the boy's level.

"You can do this Zack, it isn't hard. Just avoid him and it'll be okay." Tyler assured, Zack frowned but nodded. Tyler smiled and patted Zack on the shoulder. 

"Okay, bye now little brother." Tyler waved and rushed out the door, Zack would be okay, he'd be fine.

Tyler had to reassure himself over and over again. He ran to work.

\---

"Bye Tyler, thanks again for your help." Jocef, his other co-worker, waved goodbye. Tyler gave a short wave back before running outside and down the street, making turns, not stopping until he was home.

He heard glass breaking and screams and shouts, he busted through the door and saw Jason yelling at Zack and grabbing his arm, Maddy was holding Jay who was in the corner crying, Zack was screaming and trying to get away from the man.

Tyler didn't think twice about charging forward and throwing punches, he managed to knock Jason off his feet, Zack fell back to the floor and crawled away. Tyler didn't stop punching the an until he was bloody, he stood up and pulled out his phone about to call the police but Jason got up and punched the boy, making him drop the phone, they were back at it.

They were throwing punches, kicking, missing a few times, until they were both bloody. 

"Zack! Call 911 now!" Tyler ordered, Jason pinned the boy down and punched him repeatedly, calling him names and yelling out slurs. 

Tyler was just distracting Jason from his siblings, Zack had the phone in the corner crying into it for help. Jason stood up and kicked Tyler until the boy curled into a ball to block the pain, Jason didn't let up, Tyler swear he heard cracking.

All he could do was stay there and take it until the police came, he closed his eyes and cried. He stopped feeling the kicks and opened is eyes and saw that a couple of police officers and him pinned down on his stomach, Tyler flinched when he felt hands touching him, he tried to get away but the people grabbed him up and put him on a stretcher.

He saw that they were grabbing his siblings and he weakly protested, he tried to get up but the woman kept pushing him down and trying to talk to him, there was a lot of noise but Tyler blocked it out and screamed out for his brother, he struggled and struggled but the EMT strapped him down and tried to calm him down, the last thing he saw before they lifted him in the vehicle is Zack crying trying to get to him, Maddy was reaching for Tyler and Jay was just crying in the woman's arms. He closed his eyes and didn't let them open, maybe it wasn't real.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tyler. Tyler wake up." 

Tyler groaned and opened his eye, he had a hard time trying to open the other it was so swollen, he looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair was talking to him.

"Hello, I'm Debby, i work for Ohio Child Protective Services and i'm here to situate where you and your siblings will stay." Debby introduced, Tyler just stared at her.

"Okay then, anyways. We found a lovely foster home for you, the family is going to be here in a bit so they can introduce themselves." Debby informed, she had a clipboard reading off of it.

"So were going to live with someone else's family?" Tyler asked quietly, it hurt his throat to talk any louder. Debby smiled apologetically and shook her head.

"No Tyler, you're going with them, Madison and Jay are going to another foster home, Zack is going to go to a home in Cincinnati, i'm sorry." Debby told him, Tyler shook his head and tears slipped out of his eyes.

"N-No you can't do that! They need to come with me! I can take care of them I've been doing it for three years i can do it some more!" Tyler shouted, he couldn't let them take his only family away from him.

"It isn't up to me Tyler, it's up to your new family and you'd have to go through a lot of papers and go to court for it," Debby frowned, her watch beeped and she looked at the time.

"Your family is here, i'll leave you with them." Debby waved him goodbye and walked out of the room, Tyler felt empty. They were taking everything from him, everything he loved. He stared at the wall blankly, even when the door opened and people filled the room, he didn't look away from the wall.

"Hi! I'm Jordan!" someone chirped loudly in Tyler's face, Tyler jumped and flinched away.

"Jordan, get down from there, apologize to Tyler." A woman scolded, Tyler finally looked to the left of him and saw a small family smiling at him.

Tyler looked over the people, there was a nice looking lady with short brown hair and an adorable smile, next was a man, Tyler nervously skipped over him, he then saw the boy who was at the diner earlier. He saw that the boy had a nose ring and bright smile, Tyler's gaze lasted a little longer on him, he looked down and saw a small boy with brown curly hair and a frown, and a little girl with red-ish brown hair.

"Hi Tyler, i'm Laura, your new foster mom, nice to meet you," Laura spoke, she held out her hand for him to shake, Tyler glanced at it and leaned back slightly, ready to run if he needed to get out of there. She pulled her hand back with a respective nod, Tyler looked at the people before him and his lip started to quiver until he finally broke. 

His baby brother was being sent Cincinnati and his baby sister and brother were going to be away from him for God knows how long, he was expected to go to some stranger's house and call them family, they were mistaken.

"I want to go home, just give me my brothers and sister and let me go, i just want to go," Tyler pleaded, he curled into an uncomfortable ball, Laura had told the red haired boy to take the two small ones out and she stood next to Tyler and comforted him.

"Oh Tyler, this must be so hard for you, i'm sure you'll find living with us to be a blast. We just want what's best for you," Laura whispered, after a minute or two Tyler stopped crying, he was back in emotionless mode.

"When can i get out of here." Tyler asked lifelessly, Laura smiled slightly, slightly happy the boy said something to her.

"You can leave after the doctors do a few tests, they said there isn't anything serious wrong, other than a broken leg but we can handle that." Laura responded, Tyler didn't say anything else, he just stared at nothing with dead eyes.

\---

The doctors finished up the tests, the rest of the family introduced themselves, the dad was William but preferred to be called Bill, red hair was Josh, and the small boy was Jordan and the two girls were Abigail and Ashley. Tyler still hadn't said another word to the family, the doctor had let him leave, Josh rolled him out in a wheelchair and help him in the car with a friendly smile.

Bill asked if anyone wanted anything to eat, Josh and the little kids cheered loudly, making Tyler flinch and shrink in on himself, Josh immediately apologized, Tyler just shrugged. They stopped at a Chick-Fil-A, Tyler slightly shook his head when Josh offered him a waffle fry, they drove to their house. Tyler's eyes widened at how big it was, it was the biggest house Tyler had ever seen.

"We're here, Josh help Tyler out the car, i'll get his wheelchair." Bill told Josh, the red haired boy nodded and got out the car and looked at Tyler.

"So, i hope you don't mind but i kinda have to um, touch you, i have to lift you up." Josh rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Tyler was hesitant but he let Josh lift him up.

"Wow, you're very light, i could just carry you in the house," Josh chuckled, Tyler smiled just the slightest bit, Josh saw it and smiled brightly. Josh easily carried Tyler into the house and sat him on the sofa in the main room.

Jordan and Abigail came running in laughing, Jordan sat next to Tyler and started talking to him.

"I'm glad you're here Tyler, you can be my new big brother, Josh is a meanie, he won't let us eat ice cream at lunch time. And he keeps saying my Pokemon cards are stupid," Jordan pouted, Josh rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the sofa, a cat came bouncing and jumped in Josh's lap, the red haired boy got excited and cooed to her and ran his fingers through her fur.

Tyler looked down at Jordan and smiled weakly, the boy reminded him of Jay and his eyes watered. 

"I don't think your cards are stupid," Tyler spoke brokenly, he sniffed and wiped his eye. Jordan frowned and wrapped his tiny arms around Tyler's neck and hugged him, Laura was about to come scold the little boy but stopped when Tyler wrapped his arms around the small boy and cried.

Tyler held the little boy in his arms and cried, Jordan stayed and patted the older boy's back. Josh stared at them in shock and so did both the parents.

Tyler calmed down and sniffed, he let the boy go and chuckled, tears were still flowing out his. He looked crazy, he shook his head and laughed, he just laughed.

Josh slowly pulled his little brother away from Tyler and scooted away cautiously, Tyler sobered up and saw everyone was looking at him. 

"I'm never going to see the most important people in my life ever again, they split us up and won't put us back, the only four Josephs are split up and there isn't shit i can do about it except sit here and obey every command and act like everything is alright. Jason was never a problem for me, i could handle his beatings, this right here-" Tyler pointed to his face and broken leg- "is nothing. The only thing that could actually break me is taking my only family away from me, i  _raised_ Jay since he was only a few weeks old." Tyler chuckled, he found it funny, he found this bullshit  _hilarious._

"For three years i raised him, i raised Maddy too, for years, and they just take them away from me, they're sending Zack to Cincinnati, i can't visit him all the way there, we've never been that far away from each other." Tyler broke into tears again, everyone stared at him with wide eyes, Josh hesitantly rubbed the small boy's back. 

Tyler fell asleep crying, with the Duns trying to soothe him, the only way they could make him feel better is by bringing his siblings to him. He just wanted his siblings back, safe with him, he could protect them, he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE FEVER GOT ME LIKE
> 
> i actually forgot about this fic.

Tyler woke up in an unfamiliar room, he sat up quickly, instantly regretting it he felt lightheaded for a few seconds. He looked around the room, it was very spacious, it had off white borders around the floor and ceiling, the rest of the room was blue, a very light blue. 

There was a huge TV in front of the bed, and a drum kit in the corner, everything in the room looked expensive, the dressers, the bed frame, the giant ass TV on the wall. Tyler huffed and glared at everything, he hopped out of bed and hobbled out of the room.

He walked around the big house, opening certain doors, bathrooms, bedrooms, Tyler's mouth hung open when he opened the gameroom, there was a huge trampoline, a shelf going around the room packed with different games for different consoles. Again, a giant ass TV was on the wall, there were two beanbags in front of it and a couch farther behind them.

There was a box sitting on the coffee table that was underneath the TV holding an Xbox console, it labeled 'Hand held games' Tyler lightly bounced into the room, cast dragging behind him, he opened the box and there were games he remembered from  _way_ back when he was younger and some from before his time, and some just recent like two red nintendo 3d XL's and ect.

Tyler's never held something so expensive in his life, he gently sat them down and slid the box back in it's place and limped out the room.

He continued walking until he found a flight of stairs, it was leading up, he didn't want to go up so he skipped down and looked for the stairs to go down. He eventually found them after opening more door to explore, he went slowly downstairs, despite his broken leg hurting, feeling the worse pain possible, he pushed it down and continued exploring on the first level, he finally got tired of walking and went back to the main room/family room and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Tyler! Where are you!" Tyler heard someone shout, it was muffled but he figured it was Josh, he didn't say anything, not having the strength to shout back, he just sat there and waited for Josh to find him which the boy did with a relived sigh.

"Jesus Christ, how'd you get down here and fast too, Please don't tell me you walked, mom's going to kill me," Josh groaned, Tyler stared up at him with innocent eyes, not even trying to.

"Where are they? Your family, i didn't see them in none of the rooms upstairs or down here," Tyler asked, Josh looked at Tyler and facepalmed.

"You explored the hallways? They're so big, i was supposed to watch - _help_ \- you but i let you out of my sight for just a few minutes and you've explored half of the room? Jesus what kind of sitter am i?!" Josh flailed his arms around in exaggeration without thinking, Tyler flinched and held his held arms over his face for protection, Josh noticed what he was doing and gasped, he was immediately to Tyler's side apologizing, Tyler scooted away from Josh and told him it was okay.

"I'm used to it, i don't know why i still do that, i shouldn't though, i should sit down and take it like a good boy." Tyler repeated the words Jason told him for years unknowingly, it only makes it worse if he did it, he didn't really think about it. He heard it most of his life, it was such a common thing he didn't realize the meaning behind it.

Josh, on the other hand, did realize it, he stared at the boy in sadness. He couldn't even imagine what this boy had went through, while he was up to go to his private school Tyler was probably working.

While Josh was somewhere partying with his friends, Tyler was working so he could feed all three of his siblings. While Josh would save up his paycheck to get a new car, Tyler was saving his so he could buy his little brother new shoes.

Josh will never know how hard Tyler's life actually is, he'd been pampered all his life. He decided he wouldn't say anything about it.

"My mom is out doing court stuff, my dad had business to attend to. Ashley, Abby and Jordan are at school." Josh finally answered. Tyler squinted at Josh.

"Why aren't you at school?" 

"Because, i'm here with you, i'm off for a week to stay with you, after you leg heals up a bit my mom was planning to get you one of those care takers. So no more me at 9 am making you breakfast, by the way, i made you breakfast." Josh smiled and went to get the plate of food on the counter. He ran back and gave it to Tyler, Tyler looked at it and sat it on the coffee table.

"No thank you. And i don't need you to take care of me, my leg is fine. You can go to school but thanks," Tyler smiled for a split second at Josh and looked down, not feeling like making eye contact.

"Uh okay. I can't go to school now, i'm checked out for the week. What do you want to do?" Josh asked. Tyler sighed, he looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know." Tyler answered, Josh squinted confusedly. "What would you usually do? I mean there's something you would like to do, right?" 

Tyler thought for a second. "I'd usually be getting Jay ready for kindergarten and taking him there while Maddy and Zack go to school. After that i'd go to work." Tyler shrugged, he watched Josh's every move closely.

"Right. Well i know what we're going to do, mind if i carry you? It'll be faster." Josh questioned, Tyler gulped nervously, by the tone in Josh's voice he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay." Tyler answered, Josh smiled and picked Tyler up and headed off in an unfamiliar direction.


End file.
